


Love thy Neighbor

by DiamondWinters



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Mark Fischbach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sean McLoughlin, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Septiplier - Freeform, marking territory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Mark can't help it, his neighbor is too damn cute. What's an alpha supposed to do when the omega of his dreams won't give him the time of day? Court the hell out of him! That's what.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 96
Kudos: 290
Collections: The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge





	1. Marking Territory

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the 2020 Omegaverse Drabble challenge. It's a simple way of helping people out (like myself) get warmed up for writing omegaverse stories. Each drabble isn't meant to be more than 1,000 words in length but can be as small or large as one wants. So, don't expect long chapters. Also, don't expect them to be often. Each new prompt is a month apart from each other. Unless I happen to get inspired to keep writing for that month, each new chapter will be relatively short. Sorry in advance. 
> 
> I know this is a fandom I haven't been in for a long time, but for some reason these are the people who came to mind when the story popped into my head.

Mark had an itch under his skin. It wasn’t unfamiliar to him. He got this way whenever his scent wore off the things he wanted to keep close. The door frame to his apartment, his favorite hoodie, the doormat that belonged to his cute omega neighbor. Okay, that last one really wasn’t his to mark, but he couldn’t help it. His neighbor was HOT and smelled DIVINE! Seriously, how does an omega smell that good and not have a mate? It just didn’t make sense. Someone should be pampering, caring for, courting that absolutely fine specimen of a man and Mark really, REALLY wanted it to be him. 

Except, said omega, was … well, not the traditional type. Said he didn’t need a mate, didn’t want to be courted, was perfectly fine on his own. 

That didn’t stop Mark from rubbing his wrist glands along the door frame on occasion. Or stop him from gathering enough oils from his glands to press into the doormat, so that the cute guy would have traces of his alpha scent on his shoes. 

Okay, admittedly, marking the guy's shoes probably wasn’t going to do much, but his choices were limited here. The omega had outright rejected the hoodie, what was he supposed to do? 

It was just after one-ish in the afternoon, and Mark pushed his glands into the worn wood to make sure the scent lingered in the hopes of warding off unwelcome alphas and maybe to entice a particular firey omega neighbor. When done, he moved across the hall to the other’s when the door suddenly opened. 

“Mark? You weren’t about to mark my door frame… again, were you?” Narrow blue eyes glared into brown. 

“Um… no?” 

“We’ve been over this, damnit, I don’t need your scent, I do just fine on my own.” 

“I know! But, you know, if you ever WANT my scent, I would be more than happy to share!” Mark said with a lopsided grin. 

Those narrow eyes looked the alpha up and down before the omega turned back into his apartment — the click of a lock indicating the door being secured. 

Mark stood for only a moment before he quickly swiped his arm across the wood of the omega’s door before he made a hasty retreat into his own apartment.


	2. Possessive Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seán may not like Mark marking his door as the alpha’s territory, but his attitude changes when a new omega in the building starts making moves on his neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of this month's prompt. Possessive Behavior. 
> 
> Special thanks to [JD_Riley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Riley) for beta reading for me!! I really appreciate it!

Seán knew his neighbor, Mark, meant well, but it irked him that the alpha kept marking his door as part of the alpha’s territory. When Seán first moved in, he had been assured by the landlord that he wouldn’t have to worry about aggressive alphas. There was a strict no-excessive use of pheromones policy to protect all the tenants. And, sure, Mark wasn’t exactly using more pheromones than was legal. It was just that Seán had caught him more than once, leaving traces on his front door or doormat (Who leaves scent marks on a doormat?) which was just… irritating.

He enjoyed his independence. Sure, the nights were a little lonely sometimes. And yeah, going through his heats by himself really sucked. Especially the week of emotional hell afterwords. But, he was a strong, independent omega. He didn’t need any stinking alpha in his life.

Seán reminded himself of this when he left to get his mail later on in the day and caught a whiff of the territorial mark on his door. He told himself this when he looked out the window and saw the moving van. Seán reminded himself of how much he loved being single as he heard the noise of the movers outside his door.

He didn’t need an alpha. He didn’t want an alpha. Seán was perfectly happy on his own. Yep. All by himself. So what if the only alpha who had ever been as kind as Mark might be moving away. Who cares if said alpha, who was there for him at a moment’s notice, might be leaving him. Alone. In an apartment complex with other alphas who didn’t understand proper etiquette when it came to sharing common spaces or have any common sense at all, as Mark did. Mark might mark his door now and then, but he never stole Seán’s clothes like some other alphas were known to do in the complex. The more Seán thought about it, the only times Mark even did put his scent around Seán’s space was either when the alpha was close to his rut, when that knothead, Jerry, two doors down, was in rut, or… Fuck, why didn’t Seán see it before?

The times when Mark marked up Seán’s door was when the omega was in heat. At first, Seán thought that the alpha was trying to entice the omega out, but if that were the case, he could have done so much more instead. Given him nesting materials, fed him, hell any number of things that his inner omega would have cooed and preened at. No, all Mark did was make sure Seán was safe. By marking Seán’s door as the alpha’s territory, it kept other interested alphas at bay. It meant Seán didn’t have to worry about being interrupted or feel unsafe in his own home.

Fuck. Why didn’t he realized this before? And now the alpha was moving away. CRAP!

Seán had to do something. He couldn’t let Mark leave without knowing how much he appreciated his friend. And yes, that was what Mark is to him. His friend. A close one at that. The epiphany that hit Seán about his relationship with Mark hit hard. All the memories of when they occasionally hung out. The laughter, the secret sharing. Why didn’t he see it before? And now he might be losing his friend. Fuck, maybe even best friend.

Tears sprung to Seán’s eyes. He rushed to the door as he heard voices in the hallway. He had to tell Mark before it was too late.

When he yanked the door open, he jumped back in a hurry while a mover walked past with a load of boxes in their arms — the sound of Mark’s laughter ringing in the air. Seán looked down the hall and back, looking for the source since the door across from him was closed. The first thing he noticed was that the mover wasn’t taking boxes out of Mark’s apartment, but was instead moving them into the vacant apartment that was between his apartment and Jerry’s who lived at the end of the hall.

Curious, Seán walked down and peeked his head into the open door. There, standing in the middle of a not so empty room was Mark, holding a cardboard box, smiling at a woman, with flaming red hair, bright green eyes and smelled of if a stink bug shat on a donut and the donut vomited out sickening sweet sprinkles covered in stink bug shit. She was an omega. She was laughing far too loudly. She was touching Mark’s bicep. Seán saw red.

“You’re so helpful, Mark,” she said.

“It’s no problem. This space has been empty so long I didn’t think I’d ever get a new neighbor,” the alpha smiled.

“And so funny!” the woman giggled. Fucking giggled. Her hand was still on Mark’s arm.

Seán had to do something.

“Oh, hey, buddy. There you are,” Seán announced himself as he walked in, coming to stand close to Mark without invading the alpha’s space too much.

“Hey, Seán, we got a new neighbor, this is … um,” Mark never got her name, this was a good sign.

“Jezebel,” she answered.

 _‘Yes, you are,’_ Seán thought but smiled anyway as he shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Jezebel. I’m Seán,” he introduced himself, thankful her hand was now off ~~his~~ the alpha.

“Mark was just helping me move in, isn’t that nice?” she asked as she grabbed onto Mark’s arm.

The hairs on the back of Seán’s neck stood on end, and his smile flicked to a scowl for a second as she gazed up at the alpha. (She was a least a full head shorter than Mark.)

“Yeah, nice,” he said, knowing it didn’t sound as polite as it should have.

“I should put this down,” Mark said suddenly and moved out of her grip.

The alpha placed the box down on a small brown coffee table, and Seán never took his eyes off the other omega. His own omega raising her metaphorical head, spitting out vile curses about the audacity of this new omega treading on HER territory. With HER alpha.

Usually, when Seán’s omega said such things, he would scold his omega for assuming such things and remind her he didn’t need an alpha. But right now, knowing Mark could slip into his rut, he wasn’t about to argue with his omega. In fact, he was siding with her instincts to get the alpha out of this new omega’s apartment.

“I was hoping to get that sweatshirt you offered yesterday,” Seán said, looking right at Mark, ignoring Jezebel.

Mark’s cheeks turned a delicate pink as his eyes widened. “Oh.. Yeah, sure,” he mumbled with a silly grin on his face as he stood back up.

A few strands of black hair had fallen into the alpha’s eyes, and before Seán knew what he was doing, he reached out and carefully slid a finger under them to sweep them aside. Their gazes locked on each other. Seán didn’t ignore his omega this time and didn’t hesitate to give in when she demanded he mark this alpha as his own. Just a little, a taste. Enough to back the other omega off. With his fingers still lingering near Mark’s face, he swept his fingers down, around the ridge of Mark’s ear, allowing his wrist to ‘accidentally’ kiss the skin of Mark’s neck scent gland. The brush of skin on skin mixed their oils for only a moment, enough to leave a trace of his allspice and vanilla scent against Mark’s hickory and apples. From his peripheral vision, he noticed the other omega narrow her eyes at them, and he couldn’t help the tiny smirk in response.

“Mark,” Seán whispered.

“Right, yeah, hoodie. I’ll go get that,” the alpha said before he ran out the door.

Seán turned slowly, smiling at Jezebel. “Nice to meet you,” he said as he slowly made his way out.

Jezebel didn’t bother with a return smile but slammed the door behind her once he was in the hall. He barely made it to Mark’s door when the alpha met him at the entrance.

“Here’s that hoodie,” the alpha said excitedly, eyes bright and scent giving off a pleasing fragrance.

Seán brought the material up to his nose, blue eyes watching brown, and inhaled deeply. The scent of hickory and apples assaulting his senses. His omega purred with happiness.

“Did you need anything else? I got some other shirts… um, sweatpants, you know, anything…”

Seán stopped him before he started mumbling too much. “This is good, thanks Mark.”

“Yeah, sure. Anytime,” the alpha said with a smile.

They stood in Mark’s entrance for a moment, silently watching the other, both wondering what to do next, but neither wanting to move from the presence of the other. It was the ringing of Mark’s phone that had been left in his apartment that got their attention.

“I should… you know.. Get this,” the alpha stammered.

“I’ll return your sweatshirt later,” Seán said.

“Keep it as long as you want,” Mark said before he had to turn to leave, shutting his door softly.

Seán wasn’t sure what came over him, but he knew things were going to be different now. He just hoped it wouldn’t ruin the friendship they had built. Yet, before he could turn away, the omega held his arm up and pressed his wrist firmly into the wood of Mark’s door, marking his territory.


	3. Pheromones: Seán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seán thinks he might regret asking for the alpha's shirt. It's hard to decide when the smell of apples and hickoy keep mingling with his own allspice and vanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Ars_Matron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron) for beta reading.

Seán couldn’t believe he had done that. What the fuck had come over him? The omega was curled up into the corner of his sofa, the alpha’s hoodie balled up in his hands as he stared straight ahead, mentally scolding himself. Mark’s scent of hickory and apples wafted up to his nose. 

The alpha must have been in a happy mood the last time he wore the garment because Seán kept having images of fall orchards and the woods where he once grew up. If Mark had been in any other mood, the pheromones would have different notes to them. Angry would have been the scent spicier, yet bitter or sharp like burnt wood. Sad would have made the apples smell sour, and the hickory smell wet or muted. Lust and … well, Seán shook his head, that was not a train of thought he wanted to go down right now. 

He had been so good at keeping every offer of courtship at bay, determined to be independent and thriving despite the world’s view on what they think he should be. He had no desire to be just another stay at home omega popping out kids and keeping the ‘castle’ ready for king alpha to come home. The thought made Seán shudder in disgust. 

Yet, out of an act of pure jealousy and possessiveness, he went and played himself right into the stereotype that he had worked so hard against. He wondered if it was too late to return the hoodie and tell Mark that he didn’t mean anything by it? 

Except, Mark had looked so happy when Seán had asked for and accepted the alpha’s clothing. He could practically see the wagging tale behind the alpha. The thought of Mark suddenly sporting long floppy ears and a shaggy tail force a laugh from the omega’s lungs. Seán didn’t have the heart to break Mark’s heart. 

He leaned forward as he pulled the fabric up to his face and inhaled deeply. Bright, crisp apples, ripe for the picking and hickory, thick with that earthy wood scent assaulted his nose. Seán had to admit; the alpha did have an incredible scent. Unlike some of the other people, he’s met before. Not all alphas either. Pheromones were an excellent way to help with the judge of character. Of all the people whose scent burned his nose, made his eyes water, or caused him to feel nauseous all turned out to be some of the worse people he’s ever met. 

He had a few friends who had scents that he wasn’t a huge fan of at first, but after getting to know them, he found it was easier to tolerate. 

Seán heaved a heavy sigh. Everything was more uncomplicated when he didn’t have the neighbor’s hoodie in his lap and a blatant invitation to accepted courting. He knew he should return it; he knew he stop holding it close to his face; he knew if he didn’t stop soon, there might not be any going back. Apples and hickory swirled around in his senses as he curled up tighter on the sofa. The smell of allspice and vanilla swirling around in the air giving off a mixture of emotions. Confusion, fear, aggravation, but also an undercurrent of excitement, happiness, and a hint of arousal. 

Giving in to his omega once more, Seán lifted his wrist, the one he marked Mark with and inhaled the sweet combination of their scents mingled on his skin. The purr that escaped him would have embarrassed him if he were in public, but being alone, he let it out, along with the small smile across his lips. 


	4. Pheromones: Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is given a gift for his upcoming rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. Writer's block and anxiety is doing a number on my muse.

Mark was simultaneously thrilled and very confused. He had been trying to court the omega from across the hall since Seán moved in. And at every turn, had been politely denied. Then, out of nowhere suddenly the same omega that had declined his favorite black and blue hoodie no more than the day before, had asked for it. 

Mark wasn’t sure what brought on this new change, but he was grateful for it. With a grin, he gathered a change of clothes, shoved them into his duffel bag, and headed out to the gym. Perhaps a good workout would help with clearing his head and shed a little light on the situation. 

After a few hours, Mark returned to the apartment complex. The new tenant, Jezebel, seemed to be moved in, as the moving truck was gone. While lifting weights, Mark realized that perhaps it was the new omega that might have caused Seán to react the way he did. Mark only hoped that his behavior was genuine and not some game the omega was playing. Mark has had his heartbroken before. He didn’t want to go through that again. 

As he stood at his door, keys jingling in his hand as he fumbled to get to the correct one, he heard the door behind him open. Just as he turned around to give a hello to his neighbor, a shirt got shoved against his chest. 

“Wha?” he grunted. 

“You’re close to rut, right?” Seán asked. 

“Yeah?” Mark was confused.

“Just … take it.” And before Mark could say anything else, the blue-eyed beauty was back in his apartment. 

The black shirt shoved into his hand was slightly familiar, but the scent of allspice and vanilla he knew by heart. He raised the shirt to his face and inhaled deeply—the warm and spicy scent invading his senses. 

Seán, the omega he has craved from day one, gave him a shirt for his rut. Holy fuck. Mark would have whooped for joy right then and there, but a slamming of a door down the hall reminded him where he was. 

Quickly he got his door open and got inside. 


	5. Courting: Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds the perfect way to start courting the omega of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read. So sorry. Also, very sorry this is being submitted the day before the next prompt. It's been hell this past month, as I'm sure everyone knows. Anyway, here is Mark's prelude to courting.

Mark spent his three-day rut confined to his den, Sean's shirt shoved to his face nearly the entire time. By the time he emerged, the shirt was drenched in his sweat and scent. Mark almost felt guilty about it but reminded himself that Sean gave him this shirt for his rut. However, that didn't stop the man from washing it, despite his alpha raging against it. If his alpha had his way, Mark would present the shirt back to the omega saturated in his sweat, scent, and whatever else body fluids on it as a courting gift. Except this wasn't medieval times, and he wasn't a barbarian. So, into the wash it went along with the rest of Mark's bedding and linens.

That wasn't to say he wouldn't still give Sean a courting gift in return. The question was, what? Nowadays, people courted the usual way, with dates, movies, the usual. Still, Sean was special to Mark, and he felt that the omega deserved his first courting gift to be something as extraordinary as the omega. There were, of course, the usual gifts, soft blankets, scented pillows, things for Sean to fill his nest with, but it was too soon for that. There was also the vast selection of trinkets designed to entice an omega that Mark could go out and purchase, but the alpha wasn't sure if Sean was the kind to watch something flashy.

Instead, Mark thought something a bit more traditional might be better. Something with meaning behind it. With his laundry set to dry, Mark quickly descended the building's staircase into the basement storage area. Each apartment had its own storage unit where tenants could store things, like boxes they never unpacked, in Mark's case. Mark was now glad that he hadn't donated these boxes to charity as he originally had intended as he searched box after box.

"Hey there, neighbor," a sweet voice said, making Mark jump.

He turned to find Jezebel in the next unit over since the only thing separating them was a floor to ceiling chain link fence. Kept safe by a matching door that locks with a chain and padlock.

"oh, hey, Jezebel." He rubbed at the back of his neck, slowly pushing the box back up on the shelf, where it had rested against his chest.

"I haven't seen you for a few days," she said. She was bringing down a cardboard box to add to a small pile in the corner of her unit.

"Been busy, you know, with work and ... stuff," he said with a smile. "Anyway, I gotta..." he points to his box like that would finish his sentence.

"Can I help?" Jezebel asked.

"No! No... I'm fine, good, great. Thanks for asking." Mark peaked back in the box, and it was just then he found what he was looking for. Quickly he pulled the small, old, flat, dull red box, no larger than his hand, from the larger cardboard box and before he shoved the box up on the shelf. "Well, gotta go. See ya around," he said as he hurried to leave. He didn't want to get caught with the other omega anymore than he needed to be.

"Want to come over for dinner sometime?" Jezebel called after him. "As thanks for helping me move in," she added.

"I ... will get back to you on that." Mark slowly walked backwards towards the stairwell. "Bye," and with that, he quickly turned and fled up the stairs back to his apartment.

Once he was back in his apartment, red box in hand, he kicked off his shoes and padded into his den, sitting on his bed. With a gulp, he looked down at the small dull red box in his hands. His mother's initials are inscribed in gold on the top. He let his fingers trace over the letters, the feel each character kissing the pad of his fingers. Slowly he opened it. Inside, laying on a thin pillow of satin laid a charm, hung from a chain made from white gold. The charm was no more than the diameter of his thumb, made from white porcelain, with the head of a Koren dragon carved into it. It was the scent charm his father had given to his mother when they first started their courtship. Mark hoped beyond hope that Sean would like it as much as his mother had.

He remembers the day she gave it to him. He didn't want to accept it, but she had insisted that it had brought her great luck in finding the perfect mate, and she wanted to pass that luck to her son.

Gently he pulled the necklace from the box and let the pendant drop into the palm of his hand. Closing his hand around it, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his closed fist. He took a few deep breathes claiming his nerves and focusing on producing the most sincere scent of love, giving myself to you, wanting you as my mate for life emotions. When he felt the calm settle over him, and could smell the desired scent pouring from his glands, he pressed the porcelain into the scent gland on his neck. He continued to focus his thoughts as the minutes ticked away. He wanted to scent the pendant as thoroughly as he could, so there would be no doubt of his intentions when he presented his courting gift to the omega.

After ten minutes, Mark pulled the charm from his glands and found that the white it was initially had changed into a deep red. The pendant was explicitly designed to slowly change color. The more it was filled with the oils of the alphas or omegas scent. The darker it got, the stronger the scent. Mark was happy with the deep red, like that of a red rose, that now laid in his hand.

Carefully he placed the pendant back into its box.

Now all he had to do was come up with a way to present it to Sean. Simply giving it to the omega while handing back the loaded shirt was not an option. Tradition would dictate that he had to offer it properly. This was after all his chance to finally get the omega of his dreams.


	6. Courting: Seán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seán gets asked out on a date.

Seán spent the last three days anxious. His inner omega absolutely refused to let him leave the apartment for the duration of Mark’s rut. He kept trying to tell himself that Mark would be fine, the doors are reinforced for alpha tenants who wanted them. (So they didn’t have to leave their den during their rut.) But that also meant that Mark would be nearby giving Seán’s omega a reason to keep him homebound. He was lucky he worked from home, or else he really would have been screwed. 

Needless to say, his apartment ended up thoroughly clean. 

In a moment of looking for a snack, he ended up cleaning out and reorganizing his cabinets. Another time, when picking up some dirty laundry, every single curtain ended up coming down, and anything that required washing got done. At least that was one last chore he had to worry about. 

During the middle of the fourth day, Seán opened his door with the intent to check his mail when he was greeted by a certain alpha, fist up, about to knock on his door. 

“Mark!” Seán exclaimed.

Mark’s fist quickly went back and rubbed against the back of the alpha’s neck in a smooth motion. 

“Hey, Seán.”

“Mark.”

“I came over to return your shirt,” Mark said as he held out Seán’s garment. “And also, I wanted to know if you were free this weekend? There is a festival happening, and I was hoping you would like to come with me?”

Seán found that the pink that crept across Mark’s cheeks were adorable, and the corner of his lips ticked up into a small smile. 

“I’d love too,” Seán said as he accepted his shirt back. 

“Great. Yeah. Okay. Um. Saturday at two then?” Mark stumbled a little over his words, but his smile put a hitch in Seán’s chest. 

“Sounds good,” Seán confirmed. Then, with a grin and a goodnight, Mark went back across the hall to his apartment. 

Once Seán got his door closed, he shoved his shirt into his face to muffle a small squeak of excitement. Except, what he also got was a soft dose of alpha pheromones along with it. Although it was clear the shirt was clean, not all of Mark’s scent had been washed out of the fabric. 

Not allowing himself to dwell on the implications, Seán quickly yanked his current shirt off and pulled on the other one. And if he also happened to fall asleep wearing it that night, no one had to know. 

Getting to the weekend felt both frustrating slow, and yet too quickly at the same time. Mark was punctual, knocking at his door exactly at two pm, and his choice of outfit put a smile on Seán’s face. He loved it when Mark would wear his red and black flannel, paired with a black t-shirt underneath. It went well with the tight black jeans Mark seemed to favor with the top. A black leather satchel slung over his shoulder to carry bottles of water and whatever they would get from the festival.

While Jack opted to wear Mark’s hoodie, he had borrowed the week before. It was black with a large C across the front in a different shade of black. Mark always looked good in it. 

The festival took over many streets, filled with activities and shops. The smell of food wafted over them from nearly every place them went. They both spoiled their diets and each other as they tried a little of everything. Mark played a shooting game at moving targets and won a stuffed monkey with a green bow-tie for Seán while Seán bested Mark at a dart-throwing contest and won a poster of their shared favorite movie as a prize which he gave to Mark. 

The entire night they talked, laughed, ate, and walked around enjoying themselves. As they walked side by side, their hands would occasionally brush against each other, their pinkies touching more often until finally, Mark took the initiative and linked his with Seán’s. The omega could feel his face heat up and hoped the alpha wouldn’t notice his blush. 

By the time the sunset and the stars came out, Mark and Seán found a place to sit on freshly mowed grass. Around them, many other couples and families also sat on the grass or on blankets they brought for the occasion. 

“Seán?” Mark asked, getting the omega’s attention. 

“Yeah, Mark?” 

Mark pulled out a small black thin box that he had kept hidden in the handbag. 

“I … I was hoping you would let me court you?” he asked, handing the box over to Seán. 

Seán’s face turned pink again, as he slowly opened the lid. Inside, laying on a thin satin pillow laid a beautiful necklace. He could tell the pendant was an heirloom by the craftsmanship. The porcelain charm, with a Koren dragon carved into it. All a deep red, and rich with Mark’s scent of hickory and apple. 

“Mark?” 

Mark lifted the necklace out of the box and opened the clasp so he could hold it open before Seán. 

“I have wanted to court you since we met. You are incredibly smart, funny, clever, everything I’ve always wanted in a mate, and if you give me a chance, I want to prove to you that I can be the best alpha. Please, Seán, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Seán’s omega sang with happiness as he was left speechless. A small hiccup of joy escaped his lips as he leaned forward to allow Mark to slip the necklace around his neck. Once it was clasped into place, and the porcelain laid against his chest Seán looked up into hopeful brown eyes. 

“Yes,” he nodded. “Yes. … Fuck! … Okay.” Seán smiled so brightly, his cheeks hurt. 

The first firework exploded in the sky, as if a symbol of celebration for the alpha, omega pair. As the next two sounded off in the air, Mark leaned in and gave Seán a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

Seán smiled in response. 

“Can I kiss you?” Mark asked a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Fuck yeah!” Seán laughed as they met in the middle. 

As the sky filled with bright colors and booming sounds, Mark and Seán shared their first of many kisses with bright smiles and the booming of happiness in their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is always welcome. (They give me life. Like a flower needing sunshine and water!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [Diamond Winters](https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [Diamond Winters](https://twitter.com/DiamondWinters_)


End file.
